encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pagbabanta
Threaten is the 47th episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia ''produced by GMA Network. The episode starts with a new chapter, Chapter 24. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPagbabanta. Plot Kabanata 24: Ang mga Encantada sa mundo ng mga mortal. '''Title Translation:' Chapter 24:' 'The people of Encantadia at the World of Mortals Berto and his friend talk about Amanda being a hindrance to his plans of using Lira. Berto expresses his desire for Amanda to be gone for good. Danaya goes back to the place where she and Pirena arrived when she brought her to the World of Mortals. Danaya tries to open the portal through the incantation alone but then realizes it is no use without the key. Danaya remembers Pirena's betrayal. Danaya sits by the tree and cries because she wanted to help Amihan. Lira and Milagros were shopping in the market. Lira felt thirsty and informs Amanda that she will just buy something to drink. While Amanda waits for Lira, a motorcycle with two men wearing helmets stopped by. Amanda notices this and goes to Lira she was shot by one of the men. As the men escape, the men temporary stopped in their tracks because they realized it was a case of mistaken identity. Amanda dies in Lira's arms. Mira explores the World of Mortals and realizes she needs help in order to survive. Mira remembers Anthony and looks for him and asks a couple nearby the woman asks her to provide information which Mira cannot understand. The couple tells her that without these information, they could not help her locate that person leaving her behind. Amihan and Pao Pao wander in the forest and stopped by to ask him more questions like if he is really a human, Amihan asks him to be honest with her. Pao Pao shows her the Ikalimang Brilyante and Amihan becomes surprised of the unfamiliar gem. Amihan shows him the Brilyante ng Hangin and Pao Pao gets amazed. Amihan tells him she knows the origin of her gem but she doesn't know where his gem originated from. Cassiopea appears and explains that although the gem is just a fragment compared to the four gems, it possesses the powers of all the four gems that's why it is more powerful. Pirena visits Ades and the other prisoners to tell them that Aquil and the others have escaped. If they do not surrender within the next day, Pirena will order them to get killed. Pirena orders Icarus to let everyone in Encantadia know about this. Pirena threatens Ades saying she's getting near to serving in Devas. Pao Pao wonders why he came to possess the gem. Amihan tells him because he is destined to be a keeper like her but Pao Pao objects and states that he doesn't want to become a keeper and hands the gem over to Amihan for her to keep but Amihan assures him that he is worthy of being a keeper. Amihan offers to train him in using the gem and everything she knows before departing to go to the location of their allies. Alira introduces herself to Ybarro. Ybarro thanks them for the offer but tells them he doesn't deserve to be recognized because he wasn't able to do anything for Amihan. Just when Ybarro will depart to go back to Lireo, Amihan appears and makes fun of his low self esteem. Everyone cheers for Amihan. Ybarro goes near Amihan and Amihan tells him she's already here. Asval was observing nearby. Lira goes home and tells Berto that Amanda is at the mortuary because she became a victim of a riding in tandem. Berto leaves to go to Amanda and Lira is left feeling sorrowful. As she was fixing the clothes of Amanda, Berto returns very angry for what has happened. Lira apologizes for not being able to do anything but Berto strangles her telling her she should've used her powers to save his sister but she didn't because she was thinking only of herself. Muyak then goes out from hiding to save Lira from him. Wantuk goes to Lireo to gather information from the people there. Just as Wantuk was asking about the current situation, Icarus arrives and announces the new rules to everyone. First, pledge loyalty to Queen Pirena and King Hagorn, and second, anyone who disobeys them will be killed. Amihan introduces Pao Pao to everyone. Aquil thanks him for saving their Queen's life. Pao Pao then replies "Okay!" puzzling everyone. Amihan tells them the meaning of the word and everyone replies back using the word. Pao Pao whispers to Amihan asking her if she would tell his secret to them. Amihan replies that although she trusts everyone their secret will remain a secret between them. Meanwhile, Mira sees a man hurting his girlfriend for cheating on her. Mira defends the woman but Mira receives a different feedback. The woman tells her to go away because she has nothing to do with them. Amihan asks Ybarro if he had saved Mira. Imaw asks why is she even worrying about Mira when she is not her true daughter. Amihan replies that although Mira isn't her real daughter, she is the one who raised her and she grew very attached to her. Ybarro advises Amihan that she should worry about herself more than others. Wantuk then arrives but first he asks for water, he grabs the bread of Pao Pao. Pao Pao tells him that's his bread Wantuk then divides the bread satisfying Pao Pao. After being relieved, Wantuk tells them the information he had gathered. Upon knowing Pirena's plans for the prisoners in Lireo, the group is left thinking of their next move. Major Events *Amanda dies. *Everyone now knows Amihan is still alive. *Pao Pao gets introduced to the allies of Amihan. *Berto confirmed that Muyak exists. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 10 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes